Chapter One
by smilingmoose
Summary: This is a Fred Weasley story, I didn't do canon & I created my own character.


"Can someone tell me where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is located?" As people brushed around and bumped into each other the young lady looking for help became frustrated. She was new to Diagon Alley and finding her way around was more difficult than she had planned. Groaning she pushed through the crowd and made her way back towards Gringotts, hoping to figure out the directions she got from the Three Broomsticks owner. As another person bumped into her she screamed and ran her hand through her hair and looked around. Catching the red hair on the extremely tall boy she didn't know if he could help her. "Sir? Could you help me, I'm looking for Weasley's Wzard Wheezes."

"Aye, I sure can." Chuckling the boy held out his hand and smiled at her. "I am George Weasley, owner of that fine place you are looking for. We aren't open today, what could I help you with miss?"

Feeling her face turn red she knew she had made a mistake. "Oh, I am sorry…I didn't know. I was going to see if you were hiring but I can come back another day." Nodding her head she reached for his hand and smiled big. "Amelia, Amelia McLaggen."

"Nice to meet you, love. Well I am heading that way I can have you fill out an application. Are you new to Diagon Alley?" Turning back to her he pointed out his store and started to walk in the direction.

Nodding her head Amelia kept close to George and safely made it to the store. "Well I sort of am, I just moved out of my parents house. Staying at the Three Broomsticks until I can get a job and find a decent apartment." Looking back up at George she grinned.

George smiled big and unlocked the door letting her in. "Diagon Alley is a decent place to live, my apartment is cozy." Laughing he locked the door behind her and turned a few lights on. "Where else have you applied?"

"This is my first stop. Your shop is big where I am from, my brother has some of your things. He went to Hogwarts."

"McLaggen…no, Cormac is your brother? He is a nice fellow." Grinning he looked at Amelia who started to laugh.

"He grows on you really, but I love him to death. I am just glad he made it out of Hogwarts okay." Nodding her head she looked around the shop and then back at George.

George smiled at her "did you go to Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure I'd remember seeing you if you did". Reaching behind the counter he pulled a slip of paper and pen out and handed them to Amelia. "Just fill this out."

"No, actually I went to Beauxbatons…it was what you would call interesting. I mainly did it to get out of my house. They contacted me." Laughing Amelia bit her lip and started to fill out the application.

"No wonder." George grinned.

"No wonder what?" Amelia felt her face turn white.

"No wonder I was drawn to you, part veela eh?" George ran his hand through his rather short hair.

"Oh heavens no, I am far from the beauty that those veelas possess. Thank you though, I am flattered." Biting her lip she turned back to her application and quickly filled out the rest. Handing it to George she looked back around the store. "This is amazing, no wonder everyone loves it."

"Thank you Amelia, I worked hard for it…well my brother and I did." Looking over her application he turned his attention back to her. "You're 22, I am 23…if you went to Hogwarts we would have been in the same year." Setting her application down he looked around the store. "I have some inventory to do, if you'd like to help it could be your first assignment." George turned back to her and grinned.

"I got the job?! Seriously! I can't thank you enough George!" Running over she gave him a big hug and looked up at him. "I will not let you down! Yes, I will help with inventory. Where shall we begin?"

George laughed and hugged her back. "I will bring the boxes down and we will go from there." Going to the back room he came back carrying a bright purple vest and a name tag. "This is your uniform, you have to always wear both. It doesn't matter what you wear underneath and write on the tag what you want myself and others to call you."

As George ran up the stairs Amelia grinned big, she was glad she got the job because this is exactly what she needed. Grabbing the name tag she neatly wrote Amelia and hooked it to the vest. Setting her purse on the counter she took her coat off and smiled before turning to George who brought three boxes down. "Time to get to work…is Sunday inventory day?"

Shaking his head he brought down the fourth box and quickly opened it. "No, we are closed Sundays. I just got hit hard over this weekend and being short on help doesn't really help the inventory. Grab what you can and put it where it belongs, sort of self-explanatory." Taking a few things out the box he started to put things in their places. "We are open nine until nine Monday through Friday and eight to eleven on Saturdays. I will need you on the three to closing shift this week, I plan to hire another then you can split hours."

Neatly settng a few things on the shelf Amelia thought quickly and nodded her head. "That is perfect! Do you have anyone else applying?"

"I have a few, never really looked at them. I might put a help wanted sign up or have my brother or sister come in for a while. I am not too sure yet." Chuckling he looked over at Amelia and smiled big. "After we do these boxes we will be done, I can show you where my apartment is…I think my landlord has some vacancies."

"That would be great! I need to start looking, as long as I do good here I will be able to afford a place."

"Why did you move out?" Setting the last few items on the shelf he walked over to Amelia and sat on the steps.

Biting her lip Amelia placed her last item on the shelf and turned to George. "I have six brothers and sisters. I am also the oldest and I couldn't take it anymore. I love my family, I just couldn't stand to be treated like a little kid or to be crowded. I am sure you can relate to the crowded part."

Nodding his head George stood up and bit his lip. "I can relate fully!" Chuckling he grabbed the keys and handed Amelia her stuff. "Lets get out of here." Walking out the front door George quickly locked up and smiled at Amelia.

"Off to see your apartment." Amelia smiled big as she slid her coat on and walked beside George. "Is that why you moved out?"

George shrugged his shoulder and ran his hand through his hair before looking at Amelia. "Well yea, that and I couldn't take my family being so sensitive around me."

"Oh, I am sorry…family can be like that." Biting her lip Amelia looked away and then back over at George. "I am sorry about Fred. Cormac always talked about him a lot, he was a really great guy!"

Clearing his throat George nodded his head and smiled. "He was..my place is just over here." Pointing out the apartment building he walked towards the front door and smiled. "I can show you what the apartments actually look like." Holding the door open he nodded and walked in after Amelia.

Making their way up the stairs George kept quite until he made it to his door. "This is a nice place, seems like a good place to start out." Amelia said as George opened the door and let her in. "Wow, it's nice in here too! Are you sure I'd be able to afford this?"

"I am positive, it will all work out. It's not too big of an apartment but there is room for when someone needs to stay over. It isn't enough room for your entire family though." Chuckling he looked at her and grinned. "I mean you could squeeze them all in." Laughing he walked over to Amelia. "I can walk you back to the Three Broomsticks, it is getting kind of late."

Amelia looked at her watch and gasped. "It is getting late. You don't have to, you're home already. I can get back, I will see you tomorrow at three." Walking towards the door she slowly opened it and turned back to George. "Thank you for everything! I really appreciate how nice you are being and for the job. You are awesome George!" Grinning she walked out the door and closed it behind her. Smiling big she made her way down the stairs and outside.

Taking in a deep breath of air, she pulled her coat in tight and made her way down the street. Looking around she sighed as she realized it was getting darker and she had a ways to go. Amelia started to walk faster passing a group of guys huddled together. Smling quickly at them she looked back down at the ground and kept walking. "Hey sweetheart, wait up!" Ignoring their calls she kept her eyes to the ground and continued on her way. "WAIT UP! Hey! Can't you hear?!"

Hearing the footsteps start to run Amelia just stopped beacause she knew she couldn't out run them. Turning to face them she sighed and bit her lip as they surrounded her. "Um, hi…did you need something?"

"Why did you run from us beautiful?"

"Don't you know that you don't talk to strangers…"

"We don't have to be strangers, lets get out of here?"

"I can't I have a fiancee waiting for me, so.."

Grabbing her arm the guy pulled Amelia towards him. "I said let's get out of here!"

Before she knew it the guys cleared out and Amelia opened her eyes. Squinting he looked a the guy walking towards her. "I knew I should have walked you home. Are you okay?"

Looking at George she smiled and nodded her head. "Yea, just a little shaken up. Thank you!" Walking towards him she chuckled a little. "You just keep helping me don't you?"

"I guess I am just your superhero. C'mon, we can just go back to my place." Holding his hand out to Amelia she blushed a little and she took it lightly.

"I like the idea of having my own personal superhero." Squeezing his hand lightly she walked beside him and kept looking around. "How did you get them to leave? I kind of shut my eyes after he grabbed me."

"They just know who I am, they really know not to mess with me." Chuckling he looked down at her. "I can sleep on the couch, you will take my bed."

"You don't have to do that, I can take the couch." Nodding her head she looked ahead and kept close to George. "I never will be able to thank you enough…"

Shaking his head he approached his apartment building and made his way to his door. "I get the couch and no need to thank me, this is what I am here for." Opening the door he walked in and pulled Amelia in, locking the door behind her. Walking back towards his room he showed her around and smiled. "I am beat, but if you need anything don't hesitate to come get me." Smiling at her he let her hand go and he bit his lip. "Goodnight." Kissing her cheek he felt his face turn red and he walked to the couch. Setting down he looked back at her and nodded.

"Goodnight, George." Touching her cheek she smiled big and started towards his room. Setting her things down she slipped off her clothes and pulled on the shirt he set out. Crawling into bed she closed her eyes and sighed. Opening her eyes she reached for the bedside light when she say George walking her way. "Need something?" Setting up she smiled at him as he looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Are you really engaged? I heard you say that…" Biting his lip and running his hand through his hair George looked at her and then away.

"OH! No, I am not…I just said that so they'd leave me alone. Kind of like a way to get the to realize there's someone waiting for me. I promise." Smiling at him she reached for his hand and sighed when he walked away. Shutting off the light she laid down and bit her lip. Closing her eyes tight she sighed, she didn't want to ruin all the good luck she had going, but it seemed like it was going in that direction.


End file.
